Untitled
by Anna Mo
Summary: Ranger is in the wind & Steph has to figure out how to live with out him, but will escaping to a mansion on the beach make it worse? Will Lester ever find his soulmate? What is in store for Tank's future? Tune in & find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything that's owned by Janet Evanovich is hers, and the characters you don't know are mine.

I had to get this story out of my head, it's driving me crazy.

PS I need, some one who's really good at writing action sequences to be a beta, well I need a Beta in general, but I have this really cool idea and I feel, alone, I won't do it justice.

Thanks for reading - Anna

* * *

><p>Trenton was hot. The understatement of the century, waking up to a sticky body while sleeping naked is an awful experience. Today was Monday the dreadful part of every week, and to make it even more dreadful it was only seven thirty in the morning. And as many people know I am not a morning person, so why do you ask, why was I up this early? Because, I smelled coffee, and due to my track record, I was hoping it was a good sign. Getting up I threw on last night's shirt and shorts, fixed my ponytail and slowly opened my door. Standing in my kitchen was none other, then Edward Cullen! Well if he was Cuban and sexy and well they basically have the god-likeness down.<p>

Score! I thought to myself. Not only did I get coffee made for me but I got a very good view as well.

"Babe…"

"Out loud?" Ranger raised one eyebrow. I sighed and walked into my kitchen. Grabbing the cup of coffee off the counter I leaned next to Rex's cage, Ranger had given him a couple of blueberries. Taking a drink of the coffee I glanced at him, Painted on black tee, cargo pants, utility belt, boots, diamond studs and a glistening sheen of sweat, that made him look even more delectable.

"I'm not a delicate person Babe"

I just rolled my eyes "so what brings you here ranger? It's early… and I'm up so it better be good"

"Can't I just stop by to say hi?" I just stared at him. He set his bottle of water down and motioned for me to go to him. Leaning against him the temperature in the room skyrocketed but I didn't care, I loved being in his arms.

"I love you being in my arms…" He whispered. "Babe…" I looked up at him "I have to leave for a while." Pulling away I stared into his eyes.

"How long?"  
>"I don't know, could be two weeks or two months, it depends on how everything goes down."<br>"Can you tell me what continent?" He smirked and chuckled at me  
>"I can tell you that it's way hotter there then in Trenton"<br>"That doesn't really narrow it down Batman."  
>"Its all I can give you. My helicopter leaves in twenty minutes, I just wanted you to be the last thing on my mind." He gave a sad smile and kissed my forehead. Walking to the door I could feel a shift in the energy but I couldn't place it. "Babe"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Don't get into trouble" I smiled.<br>"Don't get shot"  
>Ranger opened the door but stopped and turned to me, pulling me into him he held on tight mumbling Spanish in my ear, then before he pulled away he said something I thought I would never hear. "I love you Steph, with everything that I am, please be here when I get back" I looked into his eyes "I love you to Carlos, I'm not going anywhere." I could feel the relief wash over him he kissed me on the forehead and walked out the door.<p>

That's the last time I saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, All hail Janet Evanovich  
>I re-wrote the ending... Don't ask me why I put a bazooka at the end... but it might come back later.<p>

So here we go.

3 weeks later

Waking up again, hot and sweaty. Gathering myself I did my morning routine and got dressed to go in to the office. I stopped at the Tasty Pastry and got breakfast for Connie, Lula and I.  
>"White Girl! Bout time you showed up with them donuts!"<br>"Hey guys" I said.  
>"Still no word?" Connie asked.<br>"No, Tank said he's made his check ins, so that's good"  
>"Mmmmm my Tankie he knows great things" Lula said with a large smile and far off look on her face. "You want details white girl? Considering Ranger's gone and Joe's on assignment?"<br>"No thanks Lula, you can keep that all to yourself."  
>"Any skips Connie?"<br>"Sorry Steph, it's just too damn hot"  
>"Oh well guess I'll just hang out here for awhile." We gossiped for about an hour talking about random things, vacation for one, it sounded like a great idea, but with no skips my bank account was dropping fast. Getting up to leave I noticed a vehicle outside that I thought I wouldn't see for awhile. Sitting back down I picked up a magazine.<br>"White girl, what's with you?" I saw them looking out the window "SHIIITT is that the supercop? Hells ya girl you're dry spell is over!"  
>Looking out the window I saw him get out of the car and head my way.<br>"I don't want it to be over." I said quietly. Looking over at the girls I could almost see their eyes bulging out of their sockets.  
>And in walks Joe.<p>

"Cupcake, there you are."  
>"You've been looking for me?"<br>"Of course Cupcake, the boys have missed you." He reached his hand out to be expecting me to take it. All I did was stare at it – way to go Steph – I thought to myself. "Cupcake?" He looked at me confused. Sighing to myself I got up and moved to the door, "Pinos?" I asked. He nodded his head. "K. I'll meet you there." I said as I escaped to my car.  
>"What's wrong with her?" Joe asked Connie and Lula. Connie and Lula made brief eye contact and then looked at Joe, both shrugged their shoulders and went back to reading their magazines.<p>

Driving to Pino's, I didn't know what to do, I loved Joe, but was so thankful he had been "gone" for the last three weeks. My promise to Ranger, no Carlos is one I would be keeping, I loved him more than life itself. Joe couldn't compete with that. Maybe he'll take it well? Since he's been gone, maybe he met someone? I hoped with all my being he was ready for this, because I couldn't be what he wanted and He couldn't be what I needed.

Sitting in the back booth facing the door, I envisioned Ranger and his ability to appear calm at all times. Hearing the door ring I looked up and saw Joe making his way towards me. Smiling a sad smile he sat down infornt of me.

"Cupcake…"  
>"Joe… How ya been?"<br>"Tired, this assignment really took it out of me, I'm getting some vacation time in the next week."  
>"That's awesome Joe." I smiled and sat forward a little.<br>"Why do I get the feeling, you'll say no when I ask you to go with me?"  
>I grimaced, am I that translucent?<br>"Yes Cupcake, you are"  
>I sighed, "One day I'll learn how to stop that"<br>"Don't Cupcake, it's one of your great qualities."  
>"Joe, I can't…. We can't… I'm sorry….." I dropped my head and put my hands in my lap. I knew this needed to happen and I knew it was time.<br>"I know Steph, I knew it when I was on the plane heading home, I knew as soon as I saw you, that we had to stop our back and forth relationship. It's not healthy."  
>I stared up at him. He really understood? He really did? No fight? Wow, we're growing up.<br>"So in my one last attempt, Cupcake, marry me?"  
>I probably looked like a cartoon fish for a good long time, "Joe?"<br>He smiled at me "Cupcake just answer me, that's all I ask."  
>"Joe…I… I…. I … I…. Joe… No. I can't Joe" I was flabbergasted that he would ask me this!<br>"I know Steph, I just thought I would give it one last try."  
>"Oh..okay.."<br>"So where's your shadow?" My face probably showed my confusion. "Ranger, Steph."  
>"Oh, he's… he's saving the world." Nodding Joe looked around Pino's.<br>"Steph, I'm leaving this weekend, for good. I got a job offer in D.C. and I'm taking it. It's a great promotion and I think it will do me and you good. I hope we can still keep in contact? Let me know how you are and if you've attracted any crazies?"  
>"Wow Joe that's awesome!" I was truly happy for him. "Of course we'll keep in contact, Friends?" I stuck out my hand.<p>

"Friends" Joe took my hand and we shook on it. I don't know who started laughing first but we were laughing so hard people in the other booths were snapping pictures and staring. I didn't care of course. Joe and I were friends, he was moving on and by gully so was I.

* * *

><p>Gun fire sounded through the night as I lay on my makeshift bed. The simple roll mattress we had with us wasn't like my bed at home, no 1,000 thread count sheets, no Steph. Oh, how I missed her. My partner would not stop giving me crap about by school girl ways, apparently I've mumbled in my sleep and have attacked her, thinking she was Steph. Don't get me wrong. Lucy is very attractive woman, but she's not for me.<p>

"Hey lover-boy" She whispered beside me  
>"Luca" I used my warning voice<br>"Oh can it Ric, we've been in this god-forsaken jungle for who knows how long and our ride is still late. I'm bored and you're amusing"  
>I sighed. Our assignment had been over for a week and half and our extraction team had still not shown up. We'd been sitting here for 12 days, getting moldy. And the gunfire was getting closer. It wasn't our problem this go around. But it still worried us.<br>"Ric, Listen…."  
>I turned my ears to the sky faintly I could hear the chopping off in the distance.<br>"Pack up" I said  
>"Yessir" Luca replied, I rolled my eyes, she and I have known each other for ten years, and had been on countless missions together and she still replies like one of my greenhorns.<br>"Movement in the trees, Ric, Guard up"  
>Shifting my pack I moved my guns in easier reach.<br>"Copter touching down, We have to go now" Luca said  
>"Move out"<br>"Yessir"  
>Apparently our gunfire company had heard the copter as well, they were closing in on us. Reaching the edge of the clearance the copter was on the ground, we had to dead sprint to the copter with no cover in the trees, not ideal but it was necessary. I felt a bullet graze my cheek<br>"MOVE IT" I yelled and took off in full sprint towards the copter. Enemy and friendly fire over our heads continued as we made it to the copter. Jumping in and turning to help return the fire I got a good look at who was shooting at us.

I turned just as I felt the copter lurch forward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Steph POV – 3 a.m.**

Startled awake in the middle of the night has never been a good thing for me. Listening quietly I catalogued the sounds in my apartment. There was the TV from next-door, sirens outside, and Rex running on his wheel. Then why was my chest aching. Something was wrong. My spidey sense was tingling. Reaching for my phone I automatically hit speed dial 1. It went straight to voicemail but just hearing his voice calmed my nerves. Leaving a message seemed pointless but I did anyway.

"Ranger, Carlos… I just wanted to say I love you. I'm here waiting when you come home."

Rolling over I settled back on my pillow and drifted off dreaming of my man in black.

**Lester's POV – 6:30 a.m.**

I walked on to the 5th floor refreshed from my weekend with Sandy… or Mandy… or was it Andy? Shrugging I went to the break room. Whistling some random song from the radio.

Bing.

Grabbing my phone I had a text from Tank. 'Office Now'. Crap what did I do now. Bouncing on the balls of my feet I head to his office and knock on the door.

"Enter"

"Hey man wadda want? I got a…" my words stopped coming out of my mouth. Tank looked pale and… I glanced to my right Bobby was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. I locked eyes with Tank.

"When?" I asked exasperated.

"I got the call at 2 a.m."

Rage bubbled up from somewhere deep inside there was a storm in my stomach just waiting to be unleashed…

**Merry Men/Third Person POV**

The 5th floor was going about it's business, Junior and Binkie were on the monitors due to a punishment from Tank for getting into a fight over who was going to be on Bombshell duty. The guys on duty were catching up on work before the morning meeting. A bunch of guys gathered around and watched as Lester bounced into Tank's office.

"I wonder how many he had this weekend." Asked Cal

"No kidding, He hasn't bounced like that since the twins a couple years ago." Said Woody. All the guys laughed. "I guess it was time then" shrugged Cal. No sooner had the words left his mouth then they heard glass break against Tank's door. All activity stopped and turned towards the office.

A primeval roar was heard and the door slammed against the wall as Lester stalked towards the stairs and took off towards the gym. Bobby raced after him. All eyes turned back towards Tank's office. The Lumbering man looked haggard and pale... his eyes were clouded. He slowly grabbed the door handle and shut his door.

**Lester POV**

Rage bubbled up from somewhere deep inside there was a storm in my stomach just waiting to be unleashed…

"What about Lucy?" I harshly whispered. "What about her!?"

I saw Tank flick his eyes to Bobby. "I'm sorry." He said. And my world shattered. A beastly roar escaped my lips as I hurled my cup against the wall. Turning away I threw open the door and charged to the gym.

There were guys doing their workouts. "EVERYONE OUT!" I thundered. I headed to the punching bags and started punching all my anger and frustration into the one poor punching bag. I could sense the stares and Bobby ushering everyone out the door. I knew he would stand behind me syringe in hand but I couldn't get past Lucy's face, Ranger's face… I didn't know how long it was before I felt the prick in my thigh and felt my rage slowly dissipate; slowly I slid to the ground.

**Steph POV – 7:00 a.m.**

Cracking an eye open I blinked at the sun streaming under my curtains "ugh" my alarm clock was blaring. Picking it up it read 7:01. I had to be at Rangeman in an hour for the morning meeting jumping up to take care of business I finished in the bathroom and went to the kitchen and made coffee. Fed Rex a grape and went to get ready for my day.

Pulling into the garage I was barely on time I had 5 minutes to spare. Walking to the elevator I waved to the camera. I couldn't help but rub my chest. There was that ache again. 'I'm to young for a heart attack' I thought to myself. This is getting weird. Sighing I stepped off on 5 and walked to my cubicle. It was unusually quiet. Lester or one of the guys almost always greeted me with a good morning. 'Weird' I went and grabbed coffee from the break room and headed to the large conference room down the hall where it seemed everyone was gathered. Glancing to my left to say Hi to people on the monitors, I stopped. No one was there… My heart jumped and I walked faster to the conference room and barged through the door every single Rangeman was in here, standing room only. Even those off duty.

"No" I shook my head. This wasn't happening.

"Steph" Tank whispered, "Have a seat"

"What…?"

Lester guided me to his chair and stood behind me. Tank cleared his throat.

**Third Person POV**

"I've gathered everyone here…" Tank started and stopped. His jaw clenched and his fists tightened. "A week ago Ranger missed his check in, as did his partner for this mission. " He put his hands on the table and leaned forward. "As of 2 a.m. This morning Ranger was declared KIA. I received the statement from the Genereal himself. " Murmurs could be heard throughout the room. Tank sat heavily in his chair. And leaned forward on his elbows. "I have contract workers coming in to help with the load this week. Dr. Agnor will be staying with us for a couple of weeks. I would like everyone to meet with him. Everyone dismissed." With drawn faces people started to leave. "Ram, Woody, Hal, Cal, Hector" Tank called "a moment if you will. Lester, Bobby, Steph please stay." All Sat in seats around the table. "Hector if you would." Hector got up and pressed a button and a panel slid in the wall. Punching in a code the windows were covered in metal and the whole room was locked down and a blue light was glowing.

"_All good boss"_ said Hector

"Gracias" said Tank. Clearing his throat. "What is said in the next meeting is to never be repeated ever. If it is leaked each and everyone of you will be quarantined, interviewed and relocated with no more than the clothes on your back and 50 dollars do I make myself clear?" Heads nodded all around. Tank turned his attention to Stephanie.

"Little girl do you understand what I'm saying? You shouldn't even be here but I know he would want you on this."

Stephanie glanced around the room and nodded her head.

"This is going to be a lot to take in little girl but we are all in this together."

Pausing Tank gathered his thoughts.

"According to the military Ranger was KIA 7 days ago. This is untrue. "

A gasp from Steph had everyone staring at her. "What do you mean untrue Tank!" said Steph. "Little girl just listen." Steph leaned back.

"I can not give you any details, but I have a contact where Ranger and his partner were last seen. There was an explosion but only 3 bodies recovered from the helicopter. Two were said to be Ranger and his partner. But it doesn't add up. Pick up teams are sent with two pilots and a gunman. With Ranger and his partner there should have been 5. My contacts in several places are throwing ideas of a massive cover up and on the extreme… our government gave them up." Growls could be heard around the room.

"What do you mean Tank? Why would our government do that?"

Tank sighed and grabbed Steph's hand. "This was his last one little girl. Last mission. His contract was up." Looking up he addressed the room "It was also his partners last mission as well. He and I both had a bad feeling about this one. Ranger and Luca both know more than some higher ups would appreciate." Leaning back Tank crossed his arms over his chest. "We all need to be careful. We will find him. No matter what. We will get him back. Remember none of this gets repeated. Hector if you please." Hector pressed a button and light flooded the room. "Dismissed"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranger POV**

"Lu..ca.. Luca are.. you there" My head was killing me, my side ached and there was something wrong with my leg but I couldn't tell what. "ugh" grunting I pulled myself up to lean against the wall.

"Luca?" I called louder. Hearing movement to my right I slowly looked over. There lying in a heap on the floor. "Oh Luca…." I whispered. My eyes closed. This was supposed to be an in and out job. We had made it to the helo when all hell had broken loose. The concussion from the grenade launcher tossed Luca and I from the helo and we fell to the ground. After that, things were fuzzy I remember the smell of dirt and rain. But, I couldn't remember more. Gingerly I moved towards Luca.

"Lucy?" I whispered touching her shoulder. Moving my hand to her face I felt for her nose. She was breathing I let out a sigh. She would wake up soon.

BANG!

Jolting to the left I saw light flooding from the other side of the room. The door had been thrown open and a large figure stood in the doorway. Assessing the mass I noticed a gun in his hands and could smell the body odor radiating from his person. Loud gibberish permeated the building, it was a dialect I didn't recognize but it was close enough to Vietnamese that I gathered we were still somewhere in Asia. Two men came into the building and stalked towards me. Looking around there was nothing I could use to defend myself. Closing my eyes I prayed an I love you to my babe and that Luca would be protected. One last glance at one of my best friends beside me I vowed to get us both out of here, with that I was violently jerked up and my body was on fire. Locking my humanity in a box and shoving it to the back of my mind I was drenched with animal instinct and let my beast take over.

**Lucy's POV – Several Hours Later-**

The urge to vomit was getting stronger by the minute In my dreams Ric and I were chasing after the people who had kidnapped a dignitary from some who gives a rat's butt country, and we were wading through bodies upon bodies of locals. I violently woke up and turned my head to vomit but all I did was dry heave. Once it was over I groaned as I realized that the urge to vomit was from the fact that I was in extreme pain. My head was pounding and my right arm was throbbing and my body was one giant Charlie horse. 'Crap' I thought to myself. 'What the hell is happening'?

"Luca"

I heard my name coming from close to me, struggling to focus my eyes I finally noticed Ric across from me. My eyes widened. He was all black and blue with bandages and one eye swollen shut with a fat lip and well he looked like shit.

"You look like shit lover-boy" He struggled to laugh but it came out as groan. "Where are we?" I tried to move around but it just hurt to damn much.

"From what I gather we were tossed from the helo when the pilot tried to move away from the grenade and then slammed into the ground when it blew up." He rasped.

"Christ no wonder I hurt, ugh"

"We are still in the same area, we weren't taken too far, but that's not the worst part."

"There's a worst part?" I asked.

"A couple."

"Grreeaat" I exaggerated. "Tell me."

"According to the great ole uncle sam we are KIA."

"What how! How did you find that out."?

"Our lovely captors told me."

Silence surrounded us... several minutes passed or maybe it was longer who the hell knows.

"This was our last mission." I stated to no one in particular.

"Yeah" rasped Ranger. I closed my eyes and swallowed.

"We have to get home." I said.

"Yes." Our eyes locked "we will."


	5. Chapter 5

And we are on a roll! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm lovin' it.

J. Evanovich she owns it she keeps it. I borrow. Lucy Still Mine.

There are some time jumps in this Chapter I'm going to try and make it clear when we are!

**Tank POV – 5 weeks before Chapter 4 – Week 0**

I hate paper work. That can be said for pretty much any one in our company and I don't know why I let Ranger bully me into this part of the job. If only he could convince Stephanie join us and take over all of this. She would have a hay day figuring this stuff out. Leaning back in my chair I rubbed my hand across my face. I had to get out of here.

KNOCK KNOCK

'Now what' I thought

"ENTER"

My door opened and Ranger stepped in.

"Look man we have to get out in the field this paper work is crampin' my style." I Smirked and went to stand when I caught sight of the dark look in his eyes. Ranger and I have known each other since we were 18. We've been through hell and back and I've seen this look before.

"They called." I stated. His shoulders slumped and he sat heavily in the chair in front of my desk. Leaning his head back and sighing he looked defeated.

"I finally thought I had my life back." He said. "I was so close."

The Man in front of me was not Ranger or even Carlos. He was just that, a man, and my best friend of too long…

"It's moments like this where I realize how old we've gotten." He jabbed.

"Hey now, you may be old" I punched back "but I'm still fit as a fiddle." We both grinned. We might be men but every once in a while we do this emotions thing. Neither of us liked to stay on it too long.

"When do you leave?"

"3 hours, they're sending my ride."

"I'll let the boys know to clear it." I took a deep breath. "3 Hours isn't a lot of time."  
>Ranger leaned forward. "I know." My will is current and the letters I've written for my family are all good. I just have to write…" He swallowed "a couple more."<p>

I closed my eyes. We only discuss these things when it's bad.

"Tank?"

I opened my eyes and looked at my friend.

"This is it. I either come home and live a happy life or I don't. There is no in-between, my contract is up in 2 weeks, and I'm not resigning." I nodded my head.  
>"There is an upside to this."<p>

"An upside? Seriously Ric?"

"Luca's going with me."

"Ha! Lester will be pissed."

"I know. All the more reason for us to get home."

We settled back in silence, each lost in thought. Me dreading the amount of paper work that is coming my way. And praying that my friends will come out of this alive.

"Remember Kyrgyzstan?"

"Which time Rangeman?"

"The last time." He said. Our faces hardened. That time was a mess. I barely got Ranger out of there alive. His position had been given up by some lousy NSA agent who couldn't stand his nails be ripped off. There was an inkling that the said agent was assigned to the case because he was a sissy and the higher ups wanted Ranger gone. But I could never confirm any of that. My contacts were only 75% sure and we all knew nothing would ever come of it. I nodded my head.

"This mission reeks of Kyrgyzstan. Both Luca and I agree."

"Then we'll treat it the same way. I'll make the calls."

"Call the stooges."

I picked up my phone "Bobby?" "Grab Lester, my office."

Five minutes later in stroll Bobby and Lester.

**Third Person POV**

Bobby and Lester reach Tank's office. "What did you do Les?" asked Bobby.

"Why do you always assume I did something!" Lester punched Bobby in the arm as they entered the office.

"Alright what did I do this time. I swear the shower thing was not my fault."

Ranger and Tank both lifted their eyebrow.

"I don't think they knew about that yet." Whispered Bobby

"Crap" muttered Lester

Ranger and Tank chuckled.

"I don't want to know" Said Tank.

"Alright, What's up you two?" Asked Bobby.

"Ranger is heading out on his last mission." Tank said. Lester and Bobby both turned to Ranger. "Luca will be going with him."

"What no way! You get to hang out with my girl?" Said Lester.

"She's not your girl, Lester."

"Yet!" Lester said. "When do you leave?"

"Two hours."

"That's not a lot of time man." Said Bobby.

"Yeah I know." Ranger stood and shook Lester and Bobby's hand "I'll see you when we get back. Maybe I'll bring Luca with me?"

"You better Carlos." Said Lester.

Ranger walked out of the room and headed to the seventh floor. He had arrangements to make and one blue-eyed brunette to see.

**Tank's POV**

Lester and Bobby stood in my office still. "Don't you two have some FTAs to catch?"

"Why does this time feel different?" asked Lester. I peered over my stacks of papers. Cringing with the lie that I was about to tell.

"He'll be back Lester, Now go catch bad guys." They shrugged and left.

Moving from my chair to the wall beside me I moved my Ranger's plaque to reveal a touch panel. 9-4-6-2. A piece of the wall slid away to reveal a laptop, several sat and cell phones and a safe. Grabbing the flip phone from its perch, I powered it on. Dialing a number, I waited for him to pick up.

"Go," said the voice.

"Vulture" I said.

"Understood." – Click-

Now we pray and wait.

**Ranger's POV**

I stood in her apartment and took everything in, soon I would have her out of this place and in my arms, for our someday. A small smile crossed my lips. I could hear her moving around in her bedroom so I stayed where I was. I watched as she peeked around her door.

"Cuban sex god!." She muttered.

"Babe…" I can never get over how much she amazes me.

"Out loud?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow. She sighed and walked into the kitchen grabbing the cup of coffee I made her and leaned next to Rex's cage. She glanced back at me and her eyes were a deep blue, twinkling with desire. If I gave into that I would never leave.

"He's so delectable and fine like china." Steph muttered and licked her lips

I chuckled "I'm not a delicate person Babe"

Steph gave me an eye roll and I moved closer to her. "So what brings you here ranger? It's early… and I'm up so it better be good"

"Can't I just stop by to say hi?" I asked and motioned for her to come closer as I sat my water down. I wrapped my arms around her and put my lips on her forehead, I loved her in my arms.

"I love you being in my arms…" she whispered. "Babe…" She looked up "I have to leave for a while." Pulling away Steph stared into my eyes.

"How long?"

"I don't know, could be two weeks or two months, it depends on how everything goes down."

"Can you tell me what continent?"

I smirked "I can tell you that it's way hotter there then in Trenton"

"That doesn't really narrow it down Batman."

"Its all I can give you. My helicopter leaves in twenty minutes, I just wanted you to be the last thing on my mind." I gave her a small smile, and pulled her back into my arms and kissed her forehead again, I let go. Something shifted just then but I couldn't place what. "Babe" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't go crazy" I smiled.

"Don't get shot" She replied.

I opened the door but stopped and turned back to Steph I pulled her back in my arms one last time. _(Spanish_) "_I should tell you, but I'm scared. I love you so much I never want to leave you. But, I have to._ " I mumbled in her ear. This was it I had to man up. I cleared my throat. "I love you Steph, with everything that I am, please be here when I get back" I met her eyes and she was smiling so big and bright.

"I love you to Carlos, I'm not going anywhere." Those words came from her mouth! Dios, I love her. Relief washed over me and I kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door, ready to get back home for our someday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – JE's are JE's. Lucy is mine.**

**Chapter 6 – Directly after Chapter 3 – Week 3**

"**It was also his partners last mission as well. He and I both had a bad feeling about this one. Ranger and Luca both know more than some higher ups would appreciate." Leaning back Tank crossed his arms over his chest. "We all need to be careful. We will find him. No matter what. We will get him back. " "Remember none of this gets repeated. Hector if you please." Hector pressed a button and light flooded the room. "Dismissed"**

**Steph's POV**

Tank dismissed everyone but I could not move my body. This morning has been a whirlwind of emotions. My heartache was back and my mind flew back to this morning and the feeling when I woke up suddenly… I couldn't figure out what had woken me but now I'm sure that it had to do with Ranger. If he had died 7 days ago then why… how do I know that he's still out there. Maybe everything Tank said was true. This was getting to be too much. First he tells me he loves me, then Joe leaves, then my mother hounding me because I chased my only chance at happiness away, now ranger's dead. The only man whom I've ever loved fully is dead. I felt the sob before I could stop it tears spilled from my eyes. I heard rustling beside me. I'm not sure who it was but all I felt were arms surround me. They weren't Rangers arms but I felt protected nonetheless. And that made the tears come harder. Time seemed to stand so still that I didn't register the voices until it was too late. I felt the prick of the needle and could feel myself falling asleep.

**Third Person/Merry Man POV**

The 5th floor of Rangeman was silent and gloomy. None of the men could wrap their minds around Ranger being gone. They all knew there could be a possibility but the reality sucked. How would they go on with out his prescience? Bobby walked to the middle of the room and the men gathered around.

"Men I know this comes as a shock to every one." Bobby looked around. "I know most of us have been through this before… Never give up hope." And with that he walked back to the stairs and headed to his office.

**-Four Days Later-**

**Third Person POV**

Bobby, Lester, and Tank sat around the conference room table. The glow of the blue light gave the room an eerie feeling. Files and papers covered the table. They had been at this for over 2 hours and nothing was jumping out at them.

"There has to be something here." Lester said as he leaned back in his chair. "We've hit up all of our sources, called in practically every favor and no one seems to know what is going on."

They all looked at the table. There was something here and they knew it but they couldn't see anything. "This is Ridiculous. The answer has to be here." Said Bobby.

"We'll find it, just keep looking. These timelines and conversations are our key to getting them home." Tank said. "Let's go through it again."

"Two years ago, Ranger was sent on a mission to somewhere. During this mission he encountered information that a US General was in talks with North Korea about what we can assume, are weapons and some sort of biological agent."

"How does Ranger meet these people?" asked Bobby.

"He was in some Russian underground ice bar. That's all I know." Said Tank.

"And that's as far as we get. Ugh I just can't figure out what the bigger picture is. We need to wrap this up soon. " Lester said.

Tank grunted, he was nowhere near finished, he rubbed his hand over his face and leaned back in his chair, Lester and Bobby just watched.

"We can't put it off forever." Bobby said matter-of-factly after the silence had drug on.

"He's not gone." Said Tank

"It's protocol." Lester ground out. "I can't keep lying to my family and Ella can't avoid them forever."

"We don't know who is in on this." Bobby said. "It would be best if…"

"I know," bellowed Tank as he stood quickly out of his chair. "I know…" he whispered. The silence came back and swept around the three men.

"We need Bomber. She would be able too look at this stuff." Bobby said and pushed some papers around on the table. "And we still have to figure out where Luca plays in to all of this…this." Bobby tossed more files on the table, "mess."

Lester ground his teeth. "Beautiful isn't up to it yet. Maybe soon"

"We can't, not yet." Tank said as he walked back to the table. "We'll reconvene later. Right now we have news to deliver."

After cleaning and stashing the files in a wall safe the three men walked somberly to their apartments. This was the worst part.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – JE's are JE's. Lucy is mine. **

**Ranger's POV – Somewhere in Northern Vietnam. Day 3 of capture**

Cracked ribs, bruised kidney, dislocated everything, black and blue everything. Taking stock in my injuries was pointless. All it told me, was I hurt like crap and recovery time was going to suck balls. Luca was only in a little better shape than I but that's because they hadn't come for her yet. I always wondered how she did it. I couldn't imagine being a female in situations like this. It was bad enough being a man but women… the things they did.

"Hey " a voice pulled me out of my musings.

"Yeah?"

"You remember that one time in Canada?"  
>"How could I forget? You and Lester in that hot tub and a whole bunch of tequila."<p>

"Ugh don't remind me."

I shifted my body to relieve pressure from my side.  
>"How bad was it?"<p>

"Do you really want to know Luca?"

"Eh, What have I got to lose?" She smiled. It was pretty smile. She was the 5th in our group. Not many girls could hack it with us but she saved all of our lives more than once. Her face was riddled with bruises and cuts. Her hair was coming out of the signature braid. Her life long goal was to be Lara Croft, and I think she nailed it.

The door across the room slammed open with a figure marching in. he held a box in his hands, that he slipped through the bars and tossed it to the center between Luca and I, then he left.

I tried to move closer to it but my injuries would not let me, maybe Tank was right maybe I am getting old. Coughing I sat up more.

"What's in it?"

"Jesus." She exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" My mind was racing what could be in there. Luca held up what looked like a pill bottle.

"This is some messed up shit. There's meds in here and first aide, hell, vitamins MREs…" She looked up "Bottles of water…" Shaking her head "What the hell are they getting at? I've never had captors give me this stuff. You?"

"Shit" I groaned…

"We're gonna be here awhile. Effin fantastic." Luca said as she crawled over to me with a bottle of water and some sort of pain reliever. "Might as well partake."

I got the pill down and had some water. Trying to be grateful for the small things in life. She drank some of the water and took some pills herself. The door creaked open and the two men that came for me marched.

"Guess I'm about to find out." Whispered Luca. They opened the cage door and yanked her out buy her hair. I struggled to stand, fight something… but I couldn't get my legs under me. They drug her out the door and she was gone.

**Luca POV **

I was thrown into a chair in the middle of a room. Nasty smelling people were standing all around. The pain of being their ragdoll was radiating. Keeping my focus was becoming harder.

"_There she is. Let's see what we get out of her."_ Said the nasty goon to my right. Why do they always have to smell. My head rolled towards the voice and I spit towards it. I must have hit my mark because I herd the goon curse and others laugh. "_I like a punta with fight."_ The punch to my head came with out warning and the world went black.

The beach was white, sand for miles and crystal clear blue water that stretched to the horizon. I could feel the breeze whipping my hair around my face. I loved this place. My 4-year-old self sat down and started piling the sand to build a castle. After what seemed like forever, I finally had enough built up to walk inside. Standing back to look at my creation it stood 7 feet tall and about 7 feet wide. It's always impressive how fast I can build this now. Maybe I should move on to sand sculptures, that sounds like a lot of fun, but my 4 year old self wants to find out what the castle has in store this time. I watched her look the castle up and down, using her imagination to picture what's inside. A smile formed, I missed this age, full of wonder and hope.

A harsh wind whipped my hair in front of my face and I turned and looked across the expanse of water, a huge storm was raging out in the open. I could feel the static from the lighting; the rumble from the thunder could knock a person down. Something grabbed my hand.

"tah-ome on lu, tah-ome!" I grabbed my hand and pulled. "I be princess!" I crooned and pulled.

"Wait Lucy I want to see the weather." I stood my ground and didn't budge.

"NO!" I yelled "Castle!"

"Lucy just wait!" I shouted back, as little me ran inside. "Ugh, every time I feel like my mother some times." And I took off after myself. The castle was beautiful. I had out done myself.

"tah-ome Lu! There more!"

She had already reached the top of the 3rd floor. Crap I'm fast. Struggling with the first flight of stairs I had to stop. Jeez I can't breathe… Sucking air I concentrated on shallow breathes getting enough air into my lungs. It was pouring rain outside and I could feel the water on my face. 'Seriously I'm sweating already?! Have to get in shape.' The rain pounded on the windows and the thunder was getting louder and lighting was getting brighter. The second flight was worse than the first… I had to reach the 3rd floor. I had to keep going.

Breathe in, Breathe out; concentrate one foot in front of the other.

"You do it lu!" I yelled down to myself. "Tuhm see! It purty!"

"I'm coming Lucy," I wheezed "Hang on."

The 2nd flight was behind me. My arms had started to ache, Fire was shooting up my arm, Fire spreading over my body. "Argh" I yelled, bending down on one knee. I glanced up. There peering over the balcony were my green eyes on such an innocent face. I've always reached her, no matter what happened I've always reached her and we would sit on the beach and watch the sun, drink Kool-Aid, I've always made it. But this time the stairs were just so hard.

Shuddering, I tried to breathe, tried to focus my eyes but everything was fuzzy. I saw a dark, muscular arm cross into my field of vision, shapes were appearing; a bright light in my eyes, figures standing, random ropes hanging down. Groaning my head tilted sideways and I saw Kool-Aid running down my arm. 'I guess I spilled on myself. Mom will be so mad.' I thought.

I heard random gibberish; 4-year-old Lucy started giggling. 'They sounded like chattering crows.'

* * *

><p>The blow to my head came out of nowhere and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew what they were saying. It was the words I recognized that helped bring me back.<p>

"_Don't kill her yet. The boss says we have to keep them alive until he gives us the go ahead."_ And unknown male voice hacked out

"_It will be my pleasure, sir_" I could hear the sneer in the goon's voice. "_She is rather lovely_." I felt the callous hand rub my face, neck and down…

* * *

><p>"LUCY!" I looked back up the stairs.<p>

"Mom?" I questioned. A woman was standing beside 4-year-old Lucy looking down at me.

"Why aren't you watching Lucy? She could have fallen!"

"I'm sorry mom. "  
>"Get up here young lady!"<p>

"Yes Mom." I hung my head and made it up the last flight of stairs.

"Tee Lu! I say it purty!" I said pointing out to the horizon where colors of purple, blue, and orange cascaded over the water.

"It sure is Lucy, It sure is…" I patted Little Lucy on the head and looked around for my mother, who had disappeared. I smiled. 'Thanks Mom' I thought and stared off into the sunset.

**Unknown POV**

"_Don't kill her yet. The boss says we have to keep them alive until he gives us the go ahead." _I hacked out.

"_It will be my pleasure, sir_" Hammer sneered "_She is rather lovely_." He caressed her face, neck and down…

"_Don't get too excited Hammer. All we have is time_." I interrupted his train of thought. He glared at me as I put my sunglasses back on my face.

"_You won't always be here_." He bit out.

"If you want your money. You'll do what I say." I looked at the others and spat out in Vietnamese "_Take her back to the cage_."

**Luca's POV**

'EFF! I hurt' I thought to myself. I was trying to climb out of whatever hole I had been dug into. Groaning I couldn't move. I felt hands on my head and I jolted trying to fight back.

I heard it then the rumblings of Spanish the fingers running through my hair.

"You're safe. Shhh, you're safe." I sighed I'm alive, I hope.

"Ric?" I croaked. "That you?"

"Yeah Luca it's me, try not to move. I'll get you water."  
>I cringed. "I think I'm good on water Ric." I felt him stop and bring his hand back to my head.<p>

"Ok Luca just sleep I'll protect you."

I nodded my head and drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8

I know the time frames for the chapters are confusing, Sorry about that. Going to try and figure something else out. The last chapter was how Luca dealt with being tortured. Ranger Locks his humanity away and Luca mentally checks out. I didn't feel like writing a torture scene, so using imagery was the next best thing. The rain and not wanting any more water was due to an interrogation technique called water boarding.

**J. Evanovich owns it and keeps it. Lucy is still mine.**

**Tank's POV - 6 weeks**

It's been six long weeks since the day that Ranger walked out my door. Two long weeks since the General gave me the worst news of my life and my life has been down hill since then. Stephanie was a walking mess and all I did was sit and wait for my phone to ring. My contacts were taking forever to get back to me and there was nothing I could do about it. I moved into my apartment tossing my keys and wallet onto the side board and moved through the room undoing the buttons on my shirt. Reaching my room I flipped the light on. Tonight had been a disaster. I sat on the edge of my bed and put one of my guns on the side table checking the safety. Pausing, took a large breath and laid down on my bed.

Dates with Lula are never a dull moment. I had decided to treat her to a fancy restaurant tonight. I gave her a week's notice like she asked. Said she needed enough time to find something for me to drool over. I had laughed it off then, but tonight. Phew that woman, what she does to me! I had ended up running late because a stupid skip decided to use our new recruit, Ciao, as target practice. He ended up with a bullet in his arm and a couple of flesh wounds; all he could talk about was how cool he was now that he'd been shot. When Bobby says he's clear for duty he is in for some serious mat time. Ciao got cocky and decided to do a mission impossible roll across the ground.

Sighing I sat up on the bed and reached down to undo my shoelaces. Groaning I put my hand to my side, an old injury had started to act up in the last couple of days and it was a pain in my side… literally. Getting up to put my shoes in my closet I knocked my knee on my dresser. "Shit" I muttered. Maybe I am getting old. Placing my shoes in the closet I stripped the rest of my guns, knives and put them in my safe, with the box from my coat pocket. Setting the blue box on the shelf I glanced at the white envelopes that resided there I shut the door faster than I would have liked. I shook my head and put my clothes in the dirty basket and moved into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I flopped into bed, if anyone could see me now... flopping into bed. Guys my size don't flop, but that's what it felt like. Tonight had been something. After everything was situated with Ciao I had raced back here to get ready, I had sent a text to Lula letting her know I was running 20 minutes behind schedule. She had never replied back so I assumed that she had received the text message.

**-Flashback-**

Rushing through my routine I was showered and dressed in ten minutes and out the door to my escalade not 30 seconds later. I broke a couple of speed laws but mostly where Lula lived it didn't matter, everyone sped through here. Parking the car I moved quickly up the stairs to her door. I knocked waited a couple beats and knocked again. I heard the locks disengage and plastered a smile on my face. As she opened the door my face fell. She was pissed I could tell by her body language and that token hand on the hip. I slammed my blank face down.

"YOU ARE LATE. I have been sitting here, in this here dress, which by the way shouldn't be sat too long in!"

"One of the guys got hurt on a take down I had to go to the hospital. I sent you text to let you know, Lula." I stated flatly.

"A text message! I didn't get no text message!" She moved back into her apartment grabbing for her phone. "Where is that damn phone thing!" She moved over to her kitchen. "Here it is! See TANK, I didn't get … a … text…" See grew quiet. I staid where I was, after everything that has been going on my "give a shit-o-meter" was at an all time low. Why hadn't she checked her phone when she noticed I was late? Sometimes I wondered why I dealt with women.

"Well you did text me." She chucked her phone in her clutch and moved back towards me. "Now my big honey bear," She purred, "where are you taking your mama bear?" She drew in closer to me. I still had my blank face on 'Seriously?' I thought to myself, 'no apology?' Internally sighing I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"I have a special surprise tonight for you Lula-Bear." I put a small smile on my face and led her out the door to my car.

Once we were on the road I tried to slip into my driving mode, but Lula was a non-stop chatterbox tonight.

"Went to go get this skip today Marty well the old geezer decided that he was going to toss…"

"And I had to actually go in the cop shop… you know how much I hate cops…"

"Connie said that…"

"Vinnie had another animal…"

Finally we were almost there, I pulled into the valet and moved around to help Lula out of the car but she had already opened the door and had one foot on the ground I held my hand out and she clamored out.

"Oh Tankie, This place is just… expensive"

I nodded and led her into the restaurant and we were led to the back of the room where our seat was. We sat and ordered our drinks and some various appetizers.

"Tank is something wrong with you? You aren't paying much attention to me tonight."

I blinked several times. "It was a long day Lula."

"Well you need to buck up baby because momma bear has got plans for you tonight."

Nodding, I took a sip of my wine.

"So I haven't seen white girl at the office lately? She hasn't taken me out to lunch or brought in donuts or helped me with my skips. It's like she doesn't care anymore."

I coughed a little on my wine. This is something I had noticed lately that I hadn't before. Lula was very Lula-centric, as much as she cared for her friends, she really only noticed if it impacted her.

"Stephanie hasn't spoken with you?" I asked

She looked at me funny. "No, Tank," she bit out "I have not spoken with Stephanie in several weeks."

I sat my wine glass down. "Stephanie is going through some stuff right now, that It's not my place to tell."

"Well" she hmphed. Our appetizers arrived and we ordered our food. The conversation was very tight and not anything of what I thought tonight would be. After our meal she had excused her self to the ladies room and I sat for a moment wondering how tonight could be so far off from what it should be. I stuck my hand in my pocket and fingered the box. I wasn't sure why I took it with me. It was a last minute decision that I was now regretting. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

-Tank- favor no questions

-Lester- uh oh

-Tank- When I'm back to Lula's call with emergency

-Lester- That bad

-Tank- Can't deal tonight

-Lester- Got it.

Lula arrived back at the table.

"Would you like dessert Lula Bear."

"Would I like dessert? Of course I do Tankie, why do you think I keep you around!" She scooted around closer to me and ran her foot up my leg. These comments have been coming more and more already; it was like she was hinting that my time was almost up. Ugh women were so confusing. Our dessert came and went, we headed out to the car and to Lula's apartment. I had had enough of this day. We were kissing inside her door when my phone buzzed, we felt it vibrate and she moaned.

"Mmm Tankie that gives me an idea…" She whispered. I kissed her once more and answered the phone.

.

"Talk"

"We need more beer." Lester said.

"When"

"Now, and some women." He replied I could hear some slur to his words.

"Who"

"Eff if I know man, we're drunk" He answered. I could hear Bobby and some other guys in the background. "More Beer!"

"Ten minutes." I said and hung up.

.

"Lula bear I have to go, there was a break in at a high profile client and I'm the only sober enough to go."

"You always have to leave, why can't someone else go, I need you here, you have to please me. I'm the woman in your life. Not them!"

"Lula I have to go, it's my job."

"Fine just don't come back tonight! You had to go and ruin a night I was trying to salvage." She stocked off to the corner of the room that she used as her bedroom.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said

"Don't bother!" She yelled at my retreating back.

Groaning I pointed my SUV to the nearest liquor store and got some beer for the guys. I owed Lester one.

When I got back to Rangeman I dropped the beer off at Lester's apartment and headed up to mine.

**-End Flashback-**

Lying in the bed I can't keep my mind from wandering. Lula and I had been drifting apart for some time. This whole drama with Ranger, dying, then not being dead, was wearing on my emotions. Tomorrow Lester, Bobby and I were going to the Manoso's to break their hearts and ruin a family. I rubbed my hands on my face trying to wish away this predicament we were nowhere near finding him and nowhere near a clue. Stephanie was barely hanging on and the everyday running of Rangeman was adding up. I needed a vacation.

My eyes started closing and my breath was evening out when I was jolted awake by my phone ringing, 'You have got to be kidding me' I thought.

I picked up the phone and it read –Unknown-.

.

"Talk." I barked out

"Tank? It's Joe Morelli."

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, duuunnn! - Has any one seen the croods? I love Belt. Hilarious!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Yep, Completely confused by my own story. I wrote myself into my own little corner, luckily i've got my own little chair, now I'm trying to write out of it. Thanks so much for all of the reviews from the last chapter. I appreciate them greatly! Keep 'em comin'! I know it's short but, hey, it's something.

**Janet owns all, except mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier-<strong>

**My eyes started closing and my breath was evening out when I was jolted awake by my phone ringing, 'You have got to be kidding me'**

**I picked up the phone and it read –Unknown-.**

**"Talk." I barked out**

**"Tank? It's Joe Morelli."**

* * *

><p>"It's 3 a.m. This better be good." I growled out.<p>

"I have information." He said quietly, I could hear traffic noises in the background and lots of sirens. If he hadn't of said his name i would have had a hard time placing it. The gruff-ness was new.

"Are you safe?" I asked, never thought I would be concerned about his safety but something in my gut told me that this was not your every day phone call. He hesitated for a couple of beats, I could hear him breathing.

"For now." He said. "But, I don't know for how long."

"Then talk." I said. "What's this about?"

There was a pause and some shouting in the distance. "Not here Robin." Joe coughed into the phone. "I'll get in touch soon with a time and place."

"What the hell is this some joke?" I said quietly my anger rising.

"Just call me commissioner." -Click-

All I could do was stare at the phone, like I already had enough on my plate. I tossed the phone on the bed and stood, there would be no sleep tonight. Changing into gym shorts and a cut off shirt I walked into the kitchen finding an apple to munch on as I headed to the gym.

I hit the treadmill and an hour later was on the weight machines. Rounding out my work out on the punching bags the door opened and Bobby walked in.

"Can't sleep?" He asked

"I thought you were busy?" I muttered as I threw punches.

"I wasn't really in the mood to get schwasted." He shrugged "Just didn't feel right." He walked up behind the bag holding it. "This whole situation is messed up man."

I stopped and dropped my arms; they started to feel like lead. This whole situation is messed up; I have no idea what's going on. There's what we know, what we think, gossip and then the truth." UGH I slammed my fist into the bag, causing Bobby to stumble.

"Have we heard anything from Lark?"

"Not a peep." I said, "Although I did get an interesting phone call."

"From who?"

"Commissioner Gordon." I grabbed my bag and headed out of the gym leaving Bobby to ponder. I headed upstairs to get ready for the day. Maybe I could get through some mind numbing paperwork.

* * *

><p>I've decided it's better to do small updates more frequently than large up dates. Less errors that way and maybe I'll get out of here yet!<p>

Thanks!

Anna


	10. Chapter 10

Whoa! I updated, It's a miracle!

Alright, I redid Chapters 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7. It's pretty much all the same information just rearranged there is some new stuff in chapter 5 and 6. Hopefully this helps with timelines.

Disclaimer: JE's are JE's. Lucy and anyone you don't recognize are mine.

-Just wanted to clear something up (because I confused myself yet again.) Steph does know Ranger's alive, but doesn't know the gravity of the situation yet. The fact that she's not in the dark may come back to haunt Tank but, who knows maybe the world's a better place than that. -

**Steph's POV – Week 4 (the day after the end of chapter 6)**

The nights were the hardest. My heart ached to be near him and my body ached to feel him. These past weeks have been the hardest and most confusing of my life. Ranger went in the wind what seems like ages ago. He is presumed dead; I have to live like he is dead. No one can know we know he is alive. My body aches to be with him. I dream of him every night, dream of the pain he might be in, I keep praying for him, praying for him to come back to me, his friends, his family. I rolled over on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

Yesterday Tank, Lester and Bobby had gone to Rangers parents house. I had never seen my merry men in their uniforms and if this were any other time I would have been drooling over them. They make me proud. Maybe when this is all over they'll wear them for me again, during a happier time.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

I rolled out of bed at 7 a.m. like I have for the past couple of weeks, hoping that this joke was over and Ranger would be there making me coffee. Every morning I wake and reality hits me. I look out the window at the fire escape hoping to look down and see his Porsche sitting in the lot only to be greeted with an SUV. It's like this every morning, my dreams are filled with his face and his touch, making the day that much harder. I walked to the kitchen and stared into Rex's cage.

"This is crazy Rex," she said "First I'm waiting for him to come home then I find out he's dead; now he's not dead. How do people live like this!? Sometimes I wonder if it would be easier if I just picked up and left. Joe's been in DC for two months I haven't had a stalker, my car hasn't blown up, my mom keeps calling me wanting to set me up with every person in the burg, Grandma's her crazy old self. And here I am talking to you worrying about… everything. And he's not here."

Rex's whiskers wiggled and he ran back into his soup can. "Thatta boy Rex, can I join you?" I waited for him to come back out but it looks like I had been dismissed. "Thanks Rex." Sighing I headed to the barroom.

I jumped in the shower and dressed in jeans, a nice floral shirt, and my boots. I arrived at Rangeman at 8 a.m. sharp just in time for the morning meeting. This meeting went the same as the others; it all seemed useless. After I had staid in my seat when Bobby, Les, and Tank approached me.

"Hey Beautiful" Lester Said

"Hi guys, what's up?" I responded, pretending to be cheery but everyone could see past that. I've used denial land so much in the past week that I may as well buy a condo there.

"Well," They looked at each other. "We are going to the Manoso's today." Said Bobby. A surprising calm silence wrapped around us as they waited for me to reply. What did they want me to do? Jump for joy? Fall apart? Gah, I looked down at my hands.

"Do you have to?" I asked, I thought it was pointless, he wasn't dead yet. Why did we have to do it if he's not dead… I hadn't quite grasped this concept yet. I started wishing yet again that they had kept me in the dark.

"Little girl…" Tank grabbed my hand. "Do you want to go with us?"

I sat there, "Tank, we weren't, Ranger and I weren't… They didn't…"

"Beautiful, They know that Ranger loves you. You're basically family to them, to me, even if you don't see it."

I nodded my head. "I'll think about it guys." We all stood and moved out to the hallway.

"Little girl, have you talked to Lula lately?" Tank asked.

I sighed. "No, I haven't… I've been avoiding the office. They ask so many questions that I don't have the answers for and we all know I'm an open book." It was Tank's turn to nod his head while looking off into the distance.

"Maybe once the news is out you could have lunch with her?"

"Am I causing a riff in your love life big guy?" I smiled and bumped his arm with my shoulder. It felt nice to think about something other than Ranger; ah crap there I go again.

"No Little girl, she's just been acting strange. I don't know what to make of it."

"Maybe I'll call her."

"She would like that." He squeezed my shoulder and walked back to his office.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

><p>Tank had talked with me about how things were to be handled. They were going to tell his family and then after that there would be a funeral with full military honors. Ranger had promised me he would come home. And now what happens, what if he does come home but he's supposed to be dead?<p>

'Ugh' these thoughts had been swirling around in my head for the past week. I barely went outside I was working from home on stuff for Rangeman. They all wanted me to stay there but how could I when everything reminded me of him. I glanced around my living room, it was 2 a.m. and I was sitting on my couch with my laptop in hand running searches for Rangeman. I hadn't been sleeping well and I needed something to do at night.

'This is ridiculous!' I shouted to no one in particular and closed my laptop and shoved it in my bag along with the charge and files I had been working on. I moved to my bedroom and started tossing clothes and shoes into another bag. I reached in my drawers and grabbed underwear, Ranger's shirts and boxers and threw them in the bag too. I moved through the bathroom and dumped my necessities in the bag. I shoved my feet in some shoes, dawned Ranger's seal cap and took my bags to the car, ran back up and got Rex. I didn't bother with any of his food, Ella surely had some left in the kitchen. With everything strapped in my POS car I set off for Rangeman. I would call Dillon in the morning and end my lease. I have no idea where this sudden decision had come from but I scarily liked it and was ok. If no when Ranger returned I would be waiting for him and our someday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all, Thank you for all of your reviews! They helped ****a lot!**

**Disclaimers - JE's are JE's, Lucy is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

With everything strapped in my POS car I set off for Rangeman. I would call Dillon in the morning and end my lease. I have no idea where this sudden decision had come from but I scarily liked it and was ok. If no when Ranger returned I would be waiting for him and our someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph POV<strong> – Directly after Chapter 10

Pulling into the garage I angled my car in the spot by the door. It was late, so hopefully the guys in the control room didn't wake anyone up for my arrival. I climbed out of the car and was met by Junior.

"Hey bomber." He said softly and moved to help me grab my things.

"Hey Junior. How goes it?" I asked hiking my shoulder bag up and grabbing Rex's cage.

"Oh, it's hanging. Seven?" Junior held the door open for me and called the elevator.

"Yeah." I sighed and blew out a breath. I waited for the door to open and stepped in when it dinged. Junior pressed a button and the doors closed and zoomed up to seven. Resting my head on the wall I imagined Ranger's arms around me his front to my back. The slight caress of his lips on my ear, brushing my hair away from my neck, "Mmmm" I moaned. –Ding- "Shit." I muttered as the elevator jerked me out of my fantasy. I pushed my bag out with my foot and to his door. I stood in front of it with my hand on the knob.

"You can do this Steph…." I closed my eyes and pushed it in. My shoulder bag on the hall table, the duffle sitting by the entry to the kitchen, Rex on the counter by the fridge, it all seems so normal, so perfect. "I'm such an idiot Rex!" I couldn't stop the tears. All these years I, we wasted and now it could be too late. Ranger could be gone…. Tank had been to his parent's house yesterday. They wanted me to go with them but I couldn't. It didn't feel right; Ranger should be here to introduce me. We should have gone on dates before. I slid down to the kitchen floor and wrapped my arms around my legs pulling them to my chest. Tank had told me how the talk with Ranger's parents went. It broke me to hear how it affected them; I wish that we could tell them he was still alive, some how.

**Begin Flashback**

**Third POV – The Day before**

Tank palmed the letter in his right hand fidgeting uncomfortably as he Bobby and Lester drove towards the Manoso's home. They were each lost in their own thoughts. Tank on what to say, Lester trying to decide, after all this was all over, if Mama Manoso would ever be able to forgive them, and bobby mentally cataloguing his sedatives. The SUV stopped too soon for their tastes; the house was two stories and full of memories for all of them. Tank grunted and shoved his Drill Sargent's hat on his head.

"Let's get this over with." Tank said. Lester and Bobby all followed suit. Moving towards the front door they placed themselves on the porch Tank in the center. Bobby rang the doorbell.

"Coming! Ricardo get the door!" They heard Maria yell from the back.

"Alright, alright." They heard Ricardo open the door.

"Boys what an unexpected surprise!" He stated with a smile on his face, but as he took in their appearance the smile faded from his face. Tank couldn't speak he just stood their.

"Sir." Bobby said quietly "Maria."

"Yes of course. Um come in." Ricardo stated as he backed into the house. The three men walked into the entry but went no further. "Maria!" Ricardo said towards the kitchen. "Come out here, please."

"Who was at the door?" Maria asked as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel. "Oh Boys! Hello!" She smiled and walked towards them.

"Maria…" Ricardo said softly tucking a curl behind her ear. She took in the boys' appearance and Ricardo's face.

"What's going on?" Maria asked as her husband put his arm around her.

Tank swallowed. "Mr. and Mrs. Manoso…" Tank swallowed again. "We regret to inform you of the passing of your son…" He stopped; his mouth had closed and wouldn't open again. What if he was actually doing this for real, what if he was jinxing Carlos' odds. He couldn't continue, reaching out he held out the letter to Ricardo and stood there as Ricardo took the letter.

"You're sure." Ricardo asked looking directly into each of their eyes. Bobby shifted his eyes to Lester. Tank couldn't seem to find his voice and just focused on keeping his face blank. Lester locked eyes with his aunt and uncle. "Yes." He said quietly. Watching his aunt sag against Ricardo broke his heart and he clenched his fist. Moving towards them he helped his Uncle move her to the sitting room. Bobby moved to help Lester stopping before he entered the room. He glanced back at Tank taking in the big guy's posture and nodded. Tank about-faced and moved out of the house back to the SUV. Sighing he let his blank face drop. "Ric, when you get back you owe me big time." He said to roof of the SUV. He sat like that until the doors opened on either side of him. Lester and Bobby shut the doors an hour after they delivered the news they were finally headed back to Rangeman.

**End Flashback**

I thunked my head against the cabinet and pushed myself up. "No, he's out there, he will come home. We'll see each other again." I swiped my hand across my eyes and grabbed my duffle; I moved into the bed and slid under the covers. Reaching for his pillow I brought it to my face and felt the calming affect of his scent. "This is where I belong" I thought and finally slept.


End file.
